clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prior Bumble
Biography Prior Bumble is a Club Penguin Army veteran and founder and standing Commander of the Recon Federation of Club Penguin. People's Republic Army (2008) In 2008, Prior Bumble served as Commissar, second-in-command, of the People's Republic Army under the legendary CollinZfresh. There, he fought alongside Oagalthorp of ACP and saw combat against the Romans and the Nachos. When PRA expanded divisions, he was appointed Vice President of the army's Australian territory. His retirement came only weeks before the retirement of CollinZfresh, and, in both their absences, the army fell shortly after. Return to Club Penguin Rewritten (Summer 2019) Ten long years of hibernation passed without a whisper of Prior Bumble in the Club Penguin digital landscape. In June 2019, he made an abrupt return to the game. Briefly he served as the bodyguard of Perapin. Then, after frequenting the "System Defense" mini game at EPF headquarters, the great opportunity arose. Every seat but one at the conference table was full, and Prior took the last one. An unidentified user said, "Uhh...someone say something." Prior drew breath and began giving orders at that moment. The organization that would eventually develop into RFCP was born. Commander of the RFCP (2019-Present) Prior is known for being militant, well-spoken, serious, and warm-hearted. Praised for his battlefield speed, his command style is emoji-heavy and anchored primarily by unique formations such as R and F. When using word tactics, he can be aggressive or slightly flirtatious. Prior is known for delivering battle speeches before every major conflict. His leadership is made distinct by the cultural insistence that he be addressed as sir, Commander, or Chief by his soldiers, and he has stated that he will never share leadership of the army. Awards Most Achieved--2019 CPA Summer Awards Best Leader (2nd Place)--2019 CPA Summer Awards Legend--2019 RFCP Feddies Awards Hottest Officer--2019 RFCP Feddies Awards Personal Life When not attending to the militant duties of the army, Prior can be seen as an affectionate patriarch, sometimes referred to as "Papa Prior" by his soldiers, or "Uncle Prior" by his colonists. He conducts a weekly "Storytime with Papa Prior," where he reads children's books to his troops and shows the illustrations on Discord, and he holds "Office Hours" biweekly to address the concerns of any RFCP members. He runs the RFCP website and blog as well. Prior is notoriously mysterious about his in real life identity, but some things, like the death of his older brother and the affect of an unknown permanent debilitation on his physical health, have been revealed. Quotes "What is the RFCP? Something we fight as? Or something worth fighting for?" "As long as I am Commander, I refuse to see something I created destroy someone." “The best way to be a leader is to be good to my soldiers.” “We have fought here. We have joined the legends that bled on this snow before us.” "There is a soldier in us all." “Do not be deterred by the noise of yesterday, and do not be haunted by the silence of tomorrow.” “It is easy to fall in love on Club Penguin. We are already in love with ourselves, and who we can become here. We get to be who we feel we are inside.” “Many in real life call me a leader, too. But this RFCP is the way I prefer to be one.” “There will be time for us to be gentlemen when we are Goliaths.” “We will turn our soldiers into men. But it is our blood which must be spilled first.” (Prior to his officers). “Rain fire on them.” (Prior in the War of Smoke and Sour) “I have walked among the wild, and the wild is you.” (Prior to his soldiers) Category:Post-CP Leaders Category:Army Leaders Category:Armies